Trick or Treat? Trick
by Ax-chan
Summary: On Halloween Eve, Lucy is missing. Natsu is turning feral. Will he find her before it's permanent? [Edited] (First Story. So read? Pleash? ;3 )


It was a normal day at the guild and Natsu was eating some flaming chicken that Mira had prepared for him with a big glass of fire whiskey. He ate the chicken like his life depended on it and chugged down the glass with in seconds. "That really hit the spot!" He said happily as he thanked Mira for the food.

As he started walking towards the mission board something hit him on the head and he fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was sneering. And he knew that sneering all too well. "Ice-princess... Metal-head.." He muttered.

When he woke up the first thing he thought of was revenge. When he moved he felt different somehow. Different meaning his cloths were different. He looked down at him self and he was wearing a brown colored outfit with one missing sleeve and a cape. He stomped angrily out of the room he was in and went into the hall of the guild.

"WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLO-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the whole guild was decorated for Halloween. He stood there and looked around the guild, till happy flew in front of him and have him some fanged teeth. "Happy Halloween Natshu! Here is the finishing touch of your costume." He tossed it at Natsu and flew off. Natsu shrugged and put on the teeth and looked for Lucy.

"Luce!" He yelled as he found her sitting at a table in a princess costume. He walked over and placed an arm on her shoulders. "Wanna go trick-or-treating with me and happy?" He asked with a toothy grin showing his bag which was shaped like a pumpkin. "Aye!" Happy flew around them. Lucy laughed at there antics and nodded. "Sure! I have my bag right here!" She showed them.

They were in magnolia trick-or-treating when suddenly Lucy screamed out. "Oi! Lucy you okay?" He asked concerned.

Lucy was nowhere to be found so he dropped his bag if candy and ran in search of her. He dropped his cape and fangs since they slowed him down. How the fangs slowed him down.. Don't ask. He ran at top speed as he searched for her using his sense of smell. He was nearing the guild. He had a questionable look on his face but shook it off since his main priority at the moment was finding Lucy.

And if she was in danger save her. Plus beat the shit out of the guy who put her in danger, he didn't care if that person was female either. He reached the guild and looked around for her but he didn't spot her bright silky blond hair or even a trace of her brought orange dress.

He heard another scream. It was from inside the guild. It was a scream of fear. 'How can anyone be scared inside the guild?' He asked himself. He shrugged and and kicked the doors open. Inside was pitch black. But he didn't care he needed to find Lucy.

He walked slowly walked in keeping his guard up and his senses at the peak. He took a sniff of the air and smelt Lucy's scent on the second floor. He jumped up from where he was and grabbed the railing pulling himself up.

As he got closer to Lucy's scent more scents infiltrated his nose. Like the metal-head and Juvia's as well. Thinking about it a bit he shrugged it off and kept on walking till he reached an oddly shaped door, which he never noticed before.

It was crooked and it had some branch like things sticking out from the top. Even though it was itch black he could tell it was orange and black in color. He smelt it and figured out it was made from metal and something was written on it with water. But he couldn't read it, more like he didn't care. He opened the door and saw...

He opened the door and saw a blinding light which made him blind for a few seconds. When he regained his he saw blood and lots of it everywhere. Splattered on the ground and everywhere in the hallway where the door had led to.

His eyes widened as he smelt the blood. The blood smelt like the one person's blood spilt that would make him kill anyone who did this. The blood's owner was none other then Lucy Heartfilia her self.

He felt his blood boil as his eyes started to glow bright red. Patches of scales forming all over his body. Near his eyes, on his arms and leg and even chest. He looked almost half dragon minus the wings and the hugeness.

He ran into the hall way sensing every drop of blood around him. He might have looked fucking angry on the outside. Some might even call him out of control of control beast. But that wasn't what he was feeling. That was the complete opposite thing he was feeling on the inside.

He was feeling lonely. Why you ask? It's because the one he called so-called best friend had died. Or so he thought..

As he ran at full speed his senses beginning to overwhelm him as the door at the other end seemed to get further away. He growled at the door and made a fireball with lightning crackling around it and threw it at the door. He was getting closer to the door.

He sighed a bit in relief but his anger didn't subdue at all. The more powerful he got as he got angrier. It was almost as if the anger was now controlling him. Like a dragon loosing something very precious to it.

As he was a dragon-slayer some of the traits like the heightened senses and power, obviously were passed down to the dragon-slayer. But having these traits caused a special instinct to develops within them. This instinct was to protect the one they most loved. But if they failed to do so.. They would go feral..

He opened the door and what he saw was something he wished he didn't see. And something which anyone would die before seeing. Anyone meaning anyone at the guild. He saw Lucy Heartfilia chained to the wall her gown which looked priceless that evening now in tatters. Her arms and leg had long slashes in them. Her stomach was cut open blood pouring out, and her head.. He didn't even want to look but his eyes went on their own. They regretted disobeying their master as they saw her brain half way out of her head.

He walked over to her slowly. His eyes beginning to tear up as the sight before him brought him to his knees. The blonde beauty which could once make any man fall for within a matter of seconds, now looked like the living dead. As he touched her now pale skin his hand..

As he touched her now pale skin his hand went through the skin and landed on the wall. His eyes widened at the disbelief that she was now a ghost. He looked up at the ceiling and let out an animalistic hell which could make a person go deaf within the first note.

As he finished the scream he fell to the ground face first the scales and his eyes didn't change back and he didn't care anymore. "My mate... She's gone..." He muttered and closed his eyes remembering the fun things they did together.

As soon as he open his eyes everything was back the way it used to be one the second floor. His eyes widened and looked around for Lucy's dead body but it wasn't found. The hallway he had been through wasn't there either. Neither was there was the door. The only thing which was the same was the darkness and himself.

He heard giggles, chuckles and sneers from the first floor so jumped over the railing and shouted. "WHO THE HELL LET LUCY GET KILLED?!" Everyone started laughing. He looked at them all confused. "TRICK OR TREAT!" They all yelled at him at the same time.

Gray and Gajeel walked up to him laughing their asses off. "You should have seen the look on your face when you thought Lucy died! Priceless!" Gray said rolling on the floor laughing. "And now that you admit she's your mate you won't have to hold back in front of bunny-girl now will you? Plus you do need to get rid of those scales and eyes. And you know there's only one way." He asked with a smirk walking away.

Lucy approached him. "I'm so sorry Natsu! The whole guild wanted to trick you this year for pulling tricks one everyone every year. But the reason the girls joined in was because Gajeel told them I was your.. Um.. Mate... And I didn't believe it so they wanted to prove it." She was blushing pink now. "And now that you've said it I believe them.."

Natsu was stunned at the scene which was happening before him. He kept nodding listening to every word she was saying as soon as she said she belied it he snapped. "You believe it?" He asked. She nodded. He smirked and picked her up and put her over her shoulder and ran out the guild doors even though she protested. Gajeel just smirked at the scene knowing what was gonna happen next.

When they had gone out the door Natsu had grown a tail and a pair of wings due his feral mode being almost complete. "Shit..." He muttered carrying Lucy bridal style instead of like a potato sack. "Natsu.. Where are we going..?" She asked a bit hesitantly due to the tail and wing. He looked down at her and sighed.

He went to the forest which was behind the guild and ran for a meters then dropped Lucy onto the ground. "Natsu what's wro-" she was cut off as he had kissed her square on the lips. Her eyes widened at the suddenness of the action. He didn't care he needed to do it now or else. He could only hold the beast inside for only about thirty minutes or so.

Natsu trailed down Lucy's neck giving soft kisses as he went down till he was at her pulse point. Lucy moaned as he sucked on that point and she was blushing now. He suddenly sunk in two on his fangs into her. She flinched at the pain. He some of his magic into her so that other dragon-slayers know she is taken. He took his teeth out and smiled at her. "You are mine.." He said possessively as he licked the blood from the wound. She smiled back then closed her eyes and moaned softly as he licked her neck.


End file.
